Miss March
by ShortyLilHalf-and-Half
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella turned into a vampire. Years later Emmett finds a magazine and reviels to Edward the Bella is Miss March! What will Edward do to get her back? Based off the tailer of Miss March. Rated K plus 2 T. First Fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY!!!**_

**_IT'S OUR FIRST FanFiction STORY..._**

**_SO..._**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!_**_**EdwardP.O.V:**_

* * *

*One year after New Moon*

I sat there with my face buried in my hands.

"God, I wish I knew how Bella was doing," I mumbled. "But leaving was best for her, she has a normal, human life now."

"Keep telling yourself that, Eddie," Emmett said coming into the house.

"First of all, don't call me 'Eddie', and second, what are you talking about?" I scowled.

"Well," he sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I hate to break the new to you, but she's a vampire!"

I glared at him and scoffed, "how would _you_ know?!"

"Well…" he grabbed a magazine out of a bag, "SHE'S MISS MARCH!"

I stared at the magazine…

Oh…

My…

God…

No, no, no. That _can't _be Bella! Bella was human, and sweet, and innocent, and…

But it was. It _was_ Bella. And she was a vampire, living in the playboy mansion, and is the Miss March centerfold.

"This is crazy," Emmett mused.

I nodded in agreement, "it is."

"No, I meant that you left her," Emmett disagreed. "I mean _LOOK_ at her."

I punched him hardly.

"Sorry, dude, but… _look_ at her!" he said again.

I did, she was as beautiful as ever, if not more; her brown eyes were replaced with golden, her brown hair running even longer from her waist like the last time I saw her and down to her hips.

"Man, what are you gonna do?" Emmett asked me when I had stopped ogling over Bella.

And I said six words I thought I would never say…

"I'm going to the playboy mansion."

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!**_

_**EXCEPT THREASA AND MISS MARCH!!!**_

_**SADLY...**_

_**WE OWN THREASA....**_

_**BellaP.O.V: (YEAH! PLAYBOY MANSION!)**_

"No," I said sternly to Theresa. "I'm not gonna dye my hair blonde!"

"Why not?" she whined. "It would look so good! And it doesn't hurt!"

"Oh my god, Theresa," I "It doesn't hurt?, I cant believe it!" I opened my mouth in an o shape.

Theresa glared at me. "Your sarcasm hurts me…" she stormed off.

Oh my god…

SHE DUMBER THAN EMMETT!

And all these years I didn't think it was possible.

"Hi, Bella," Holly said coming into the room.

"Hey, Holly," I looked behind her. "Bridget, Kendra."

"Hey, Miss March," Kendra joked. "Theresa still trying to dye your hair blonde?"

I nodded.

"Why are you so down on changing yourself?… Not that we don't love you the way you are but still," Bridget asked.

"No reason," I muttered, thinking about Edward.

"Is it about that guy?" Holly questioned.

"What _guy?"_ I asked sarcastically. "There are a lot of _guys_ out there!"

"Okay, okay. Don't be so touchy," Kendra said, backing away.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just don't like to talk about it," I pushed away from the table and went into my bedroom. Weird having a bed and not sleeping in it… at least it was good for_ something_, sobbing into…

_**EdwardP.O.V:**_

"Edward," Bella's beautiful voice ran inside my head. "Edward!"

"Yes, love," I replied.

"Oh," a deep voice said. What the hell!? "So we're playing _that_ game, huh? Fine. Stop zoning out… _Sweetheart."_

"Emmett!?!?!?" my head shot up. "You're not Bella!"

"You're right," he approved. "I'm not. Bella's shorter, has longer hair and perky breasts."

I glared at him "Say that again, and I will kill you!"

"Fine, fine, but get up, we need to get to the Playboy mansion!" Emmett commanded.

"Ohhhh no, your not coming with me!" I said shaking my head. "All you do is annoy me and burp…"

"Awwwww, plllleeeeeaassseee!" he whined "Your gonna need moral support!!!"

"Your _**not **_coming!!!!!!!!"

"Yes" he screeched

"No!"

"YESSSSS!"

"NO!"

"Fine" he said with a sigh… "I'll just get Alice to take me!"

"How do you know Alice is coming?" I said

"I… uh.. I don't, so can we all just come?!" I looked at him with disbelief "Come on Eddie, it'll be fun, you, me, Alice…"

"God…" I thought…. "Fine but if we drive, you have to sit in the bak seat… I can only take so much Emmett."

"YAY!!!!" he squealed.

"I get to see Bella?" Alice asked eagrly.

"Yes, Alice," I said. "Now can we LEAVE already?!"

"Sure, sure," Emmett and Alice ran out the door.

"Why are you leaving?" Rosalie asked before I could leave.

"Emmett new issue of Playboy will explain it all!" I saud before rushing toward my Volvo.

_**RosalieP.O.V:**_

WHAT THE FUCK!

THANKS FOR THE S, F AND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHECK OUT THE POLL ON OUR PROFILE....

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_-__**Shorty-Lil-Half-and-Half**_


	3. Authors's Note Sorry

_**HEY, EVERYONE!…**_

_**SORRY,**_

_**WE ALL KNOW YOU, AND US HATE THESE AUTHORS'S NOTES…**_

_**BUT HERE'S THE THING…**_

_**WE HAD A WHOLE BUNCH OF CHAPTERS ON Aida's LAPTOP…**_

_**AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED…**_

_**CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP GOT SPILLED ALL OVER IT!!!**_

_**(… sorry from Aida…)**_

_**WE'RE TRYING TO RE-WRITE THEM…**_

_**AND WE HAVE SOME…**_

_**BUT WE ARE…**_

_**REALLY**__** SORRY…**_

_**ESPECIALLY Me (Aida)…**_

_**CAUSE I'M THE ONE WRITING THIS…**_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF…**_

_**-Miss March**_

_**-Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**_

_**And**_

_**-Walgreens**_

…

_**WILL DEFINITELY BE IN WITHIN THE NEXT 24-48 HOURS!!!!!**_

_**SORRY…**_

_**AGAIN…**_

_**-ShortyLilHalf-and-Half**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!**_

_**ENJOY.....**_

_**EdwardP.O.V:**_  
"We're gonna Bella Swan, Bella Swan, Bella Swan," Emmett sang in the 'The Wheels On the Bus Go Round and Round'. "Cause Eddie, wants, to see her."  
I hit the back my head against my seat.  
"This is going to be a long car ride," murmured to myself.  
"Not really," Alice disagreed. "We've been driving for six hours straight, it takes a regular car to get the 20 hours to get there, so only about 9 hours left…"  
I hit my head again.

_**BellaP.O.V:**_  
"Bella!" Shelley's voice rang from the bottom of the stairs.  
"I know, Shell," I sighed.  
"We have get out of here," she all but sprinted up to the door.  
"I understand that," I nodded.  
"We've gotta go, we've gotta go, we've gotta go!" she chanted as we walked out the door, into my car.

"I don't think that anything will happen to them if we get to the airport two minutes late," I sighed as I started up the car.

We were visiting Shelley's friends and fiance, well, we were driving to the college that they just graduated. (Her friends, Mona, Natalie, Marmony, Joanna, Lilly, Carrie Mae and Tanya, she was their house mother at ZETA, and along with Natalie's boyfriend, Colby, who was also comig with us, were all graduating. Shelley's fiance, Oliver just got done finishing his master's degree...

And _some_ how, we found a car rental place that rents out _school_ buses.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled to myself.

"If you love me, you will grive me to pick up the ZETA girls at ZETA!" she whined.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I groaned.

"'The wheels on the bus go round and round,'" she sang.

I groaned again. Shelley is one of my closest friends, but she reminds me of somebody like... like the love child of Emmett and Alice. **(AN/ Don't take the literally!)**

_**EdwardP.O.V:**_

"We're almost there!" Alice squealed.

"I know, Alice," I rolled my eyes. "I'm driving."

"I spy with my little eye," Emmett suddenly jumped in. "Something... bronze!"

I sighed, disprovingly. "My hair."

"Yes!" he smiled. "I spy something... bronze."

"My hair."

"Yup. _Now _I spy somthing... bronze." Wow! Unexpected!

"My hair," I answered bleakly. "And for the next one, my hair! And the one after that, my hair!"

"Wow," he mumbled to Alice. "He's good!"

My eyes rolled.

"Two more hours!" Alice announced.

Somthing big and yellow rushed past us.

"Was that a _school bus?_" Emmett asked.

"Duh." Alice decided.

Huh, someone in there looked familiar.

_**CarlisleP.O.V:**_

"Where are the others?" my wife asked Jasper and Rosalie as they stood there, frozen.

"On their way to the Playboy mansion," Rosalie answered.

"What?" I breathed.

"Yeah..." she gulped. "Emmett got a Playboy magazine," what? "and Bella was this month's centerfold, so Edward was going to leave, but Emmett and Alice wen twith him."

...

Well, thid was a weird day!

"Very." Esme agreed as if she could read my mind.

_**WAS IT LONG ENOUGH???**_

_**THE NEW LAPTOP DOESN'T HAVE PASGES OR WORDCOUNT!!!!**_

_**I KNOW...**_

_**KINDA LAME.**_

_**BUT IT'S TINY AND CUTE!!!!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!**_

_**NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-ShortyLilHalf-and-Half**_


	5. AN

**Hey!**

**We just wanted to announced that…**

'**Nessie where do babies come from'…**

**Has been nominated for The Twi-Awards…**

**(yay!!!)**

**In the category, Funniest Ever!**

**So go vote or nominate your favorite stories!!!**

**.com/**

**So…yeah…**

**Sorry we haven't been able to update very much…**

**Naomi's computer doesn't have internet…**

**And me (it's Aida, hey!), I've been going **_**hectic**_** about finishing my first book, which is **_**almost**_** done!!!**

**YAY!!!**

**So…**

**We'll update soon,**

**We'll also have our first FictionPress story: '**_**Irresistible Truth'**_** out soon!**

**WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**-**_**ShortyLilHalf-and-Half**_


End file.
